


a watch that you can't wind

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wishing wells and magic spellsand everything betweencan you tell me what it's like?or how it's going to be?__________being a psychic sucks.





	1. in moments you cannot reprise

“And we are celebrating…”

“… in the only way we know how.”

Phil smiled Dan's silly voice completing his sentence while he took, in his opinion, a very artistic shot of the pizzas arranged across the bed. He felt eyes over his shoulder, then a chin resting on it as he made the post, and he chuckled and ruffled Dan’s hair fondly. 

“It was nice how Sarah and Lauren decorated them, but I am _really_ not going to miss those bunks,” Dan commented, and Phil could feel the vibration of his voice before he moved away from leaning on him. “Comfy hotel beds. I am a fan.”

__________

 _“You’re… hmhm. Dork,”_ Phil slurred, upper body slumped over and head rested on his arms. 

He heard a little laugh, but it wasn't Dan’s voice. Marianne, maybe? 

“Philip,” she said gently, and there was a hand on his arm, squeezing slightly to rouse him. “Come on now. Up you get.”

He gasped when he woke – it was always dramatic when he woke – and looked up, then sighed, a melancholy smile crossing his face. “Must’ve tired myself out,” he guessed, looking down at the array of books before him that were definitely far less inviting than pizza. “Sorry, Gran.”

His grandmother smiled down at him, ruffling his hair. “It's alright, dear. Suppose you had another visit with Daniel, then?”

Gran was the only person Phil really told about the dreams; they were probably something only another psychic could understand, anyway. 

Phil leaned into his hand and sighed again. “There was a nice hotel room. And we ordered pizza. And he'd had a haircut, I think.”

“Oh, Philip,” Gran murmured empathetically, and came around the desk to hug him. “You never know. Maybe there's a Dan on this side, as well.” 

He hoped so. But after four years of visions and no dice, it seemed a little hopeless. 

Just as he was about to voice this to Gran, the bell over the door tinkled, and Phil forced on a customer-service smile. “Welcome to Lester Tarot Shop, may we read your fortune?”


	2. someone that hates to see me go

“Pipe down, Phil,” came a comforting voice. “Only me.”

“Ah, Martyn, there you are. Was thinking you’d gotten lost,” Gran jested. 

Phil chuckled, but added sincerely, “What did take so long? Was the train late or something?” 

Martyn rolled his eyes and held up the bags he carried for them to see. “Someone has to get the groceries, here. And I picked up your medicine, too, Gran.”

“Oh, you're a dear,” she replied, sounding a bit proud.

“Use the back door if you're bringing stuff that's just for us,” Phil replied, sounding more than a bit annoyed. 

Laughing, Martyn answered, “Sod off, you don't have customers anyway.”

“Not the point!” Phil called after his brother even as he took the groceries upstairs to their apartment. 

Gran’s health had been doing less than wonderfully the past couple of years, so Phil and Martyn had moved in to her place above the shop to look after her. It was actually nice, usually, living with his brother again, but there were little things that were a bit of a bother – Martyn using the shop as a veritable hallway, for example. 

“He doesn't mean any harm, Philip,” said Gran with a playful smile. 

Phil snorts, but nods. “I know, I know.” 

Phil sometimes wishes Martyn had the gift, too; he was his closest friend (along with Dan, his brain prodded annoyingly), and Phil’s abilities were the only thing about him that his big brother didn't automatically understand. 

But of course, he’d never really wish the gift on anyone. Not even an enemy. 

__________

 _“I love you, you know,”_

His voice was sweet and feather-light, but the words still carried their full weight. Even through his MacBook’s shitty microphone. 

Phil could tell from where Dan’s arm was on his display that he was touching his screen, so Phil did the same. 

“I know,” he says back, “I love you too. It's not going to be like this for much longer.”

Dan gave him a sad smile. “You can't promise that. You'll get my hopes up.”

Phil giggles. “Hey, don't tell me what to do. It's gonna work out, Dan. I _promise.”_

“… Fine. Then you’d better keep it.”

“Promise… _pr, promise…”_

Phil jolted awake and immediately felt the tears on his face. 

He never related to dream Phil more than in these ones. Having him so close but so far away. 

There was a couple bangs on the wall his room shared with Martyn’s. “Hey, you alright in there?” 

He sniffed, then answered, “Yeah, alright. Nightmare.”

“Okay,” Martyn said. “I’ll be awake a little longer if you need something.”

“Thanks.”

He did need something. He just wasn't sure what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i'm not totally sure where i'm going with this
> 
> anyway if you're subscribed to me or just read my stuff maybe comment what you want me to update next so i have an idea... or not... idk

**Author's Note:**

> ⚘ tumblrs:  
> main / ourstarbucksofa  
> nsfw writing / glitchdh


End file.
